


Safe In Your Arms

by YourAverageAspiringAuthor



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, The Jefferson fluff fic that nobody but me and my co-writer asked for, all of the fluff, seriously guys why isn't this a more popular fic???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAverageAspiringAuthor/pseuds/YourAverageAspiringAuthor
Summary: “I would even kiss you if you had a contagious, life threatening disease.” It wasn’t a stretch. She would give him a kiss anywhere he wanted, whether it was in public, private, embarrassing, or just overall cute as it normally was.





	Safe In Your Arms

It was eight in the morning, the sun just barely peeking through the blinds of the master bedroom of Monticello. All but one of the home's residents were asleep, that one being Virginian Senator Thomas Jefferson. Now, he didn't have to work today, but that didn't mean he wasn't always awake the moment the sun came up. His wife, however, wasn't always that happy to be out of bed before ten, which was always okay because Thomas rather liked morning cuddles. Liked them even more now that he didn't have to make sure his children weren't crying at the ass crack of dawn and waking up his beautiful wife, Martha. 

On this particular morning, however, Martha was still asleep in his arms and he wasn't exactly keen on leaving the warmth of his bed. So, he adjusted himself so that he was running his fingers through her hair, propped up on his left elbow as he smiled brightly at Martha, chest rising and falling with his calm breaths.

He slept with nothing but his boxers on, preferring to be as close as physically possible to his wife. Which meant, of course, as little clothes as possible. He remained in that happy silence, smiling to himself as he ran his fingers through her hair and held her to him in whatever way was anatomically possible.

There had been a few instances during the night where their children started to cry, as young children normally do. She didn’t like it, but she got used to it quickly. Being a new mother came with its sacrifices and benefits, and she knew that going into this. But, this was the first time in a while where she had finally gotten more than four hours of straight sleep, and damn did it feel good. 

Her mind wasn’t set on waking her up anytime soon. It was the feeling of finally sleeping for a longer period of time, combined with the warmth provided by the covers and her husband, Thomas. Normally, he either stayed late to work on things or woke up early for meetings, and she couldn’t get time like this with him. Yet, she looked forward to this day because he had a day off, and she planned to make the most of it with him. But first, sleep. Definitely some much needed sleep. 

This morning, however, she was in a deep sleep, so neither the light streaming into the room from the cracks of the blinds nor the slight shuffling of her husband woke her up. Her chest rose and fell with each breath, and the occasional tiny smile crossed her lips as she slept and her arms would hold him tighter. 

Normally, she slept with her head nestled comfortably in his chest, body cuddled up to his with her light nightgown. As the clock ticked, though, Martha began to slowly, Very slowly awaken.

Thomas' smile widened as he noticed Martha waking up, continuing the repetitive motion of running his fingers through her hair. "Good morning, my love." Thom mumbled, leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek. Still, he remained silent, as to ensure that she had a peaceful awakening. It was the 20th of December, and there was a slight chill in the normally warm halls of Monticello, but Thomas couldn't have noticed when he was so warm snuggled up to his lovely wife. How could anyone notice the cold in an environment so warm?

He slowly shifted so that his legs, which were so wonderfully intertwined with Martha's, untangled themselves from Martha's small frame. Still, he didn't move any further from her body. Normally, he would have gotten up to brush his teeth by now, but he really couldn't be bothered. Morning breath was such a ridiculous thing to avoid human contact with someone over. That didn't mean he wouldn't be brushing his teeth soon, though.

One must keep their teeth bright and white to make good appearances on television. Appearances always mattered when one worked for the Senate. Rather frustrating, really, but it paid well, and the job wasn't too terribly demanding.

Martha heard a voice and was immediately able to tell it belonged to her husband because of the way it warmed her heart as she heard it. A small, sleepy smile spread across her lips as she slowly, carefully, opened her eyes as to not be blinded by December’s pre-winter sun.

The first thing she did was slowly search for her husband’s face, and it gave her a happy feeling inside just seeing it. “Morning,” was all she managed to muster through a raspy, shaky kind of voice. 

The balance of warmth that came from both her husband and the blanket around them encased her in a cold-free zone, and she liked that a lot.

Of all things in the room that she could’ve been taken aback by just from the lightly, she chose to focus on Thomas’s features. His perfect eyes, perfect hair, perfect features, perfect everything. It made her give a sheepish, cute little smile as she nestled her head back in his chest with a contented sigh. 

Bringing one hand back around him, she set it on his pec and let her Eyes flutter shut once again, listening to the relaxing sounds of Thomas’s heartbeat.

While Martha would claim that Thomas had perfect hair, he had a few day's worth of scruff, which some would consider imperfect.That was okay in moments like this. He grinned at her smile, letting her relax once again with her head on his chest. "Did you sleep well, my dear?" He asked, closing his eyes as well as he just held her.

Moments like these, with his beautiful, perfect wife happy and relaxed in his arms, made his heart so warm and fuzzy that he felt as if he really could die of happiness. Moments like these made him so happy he chose her, and that she chose him, for without her by his side he would have nothing. He would have a world void of happiness, and that was truly the worst thing he could think of; a world without her. 

Martha Jefferson was everything he had ever dreamed of and more, and didn't that just make everything better? He'd destroy everything he ever worked for if she asked him to, and that was the scary thing. He wouldn't even think twice. Not even a second.

“It was the best sleep I’ve been able to have in weeks.” While maintaining the raspiness of her morning voice, her normal, soft, gentle voice began to break out from it, causing her to smile sheepishly onto his chest. 

“How did you sleep?” She rarely ever got to ask him that very question, so it made her warm up all over to say. Her skin tingled under his touch as well, just as it had done when she first met this intelligent, handsome man.

Despite having gotten four and a half hours of solid sleep, Martha was still inevitably tired. But, she decided that she would lay down for a power nap when she put her kids down for their afternoon nap.

"I slept wonderfully." He stated, overjoyed at the simple prospect of hearing her voice like this. Work often got the best of him when he had the chance to hear her either overly tired or just waking up, so hearing her like this now was enough for him to want to give her every kiss he possibly could. 

"Any chance I can get a kiss from my lovely wife?" Thomas asked, curly hair falling into his face as he grinned down at her. The Senator's hand left her hair in favor of rubbing at her back.  
Martha couldn’t wipe the smile from her face as she picked her head up to face him. “Did you at least have a mint yet? I love you, but-“ She paused to let her yawn pass, “your morning breath can be overwhelming sometimes.” 

Of course she was just teasing him as she normally did when she could. His morning breath wasn’t so bad this morning. Not as bad it could be on certain days.

"I didn't want to move. Sorry, babe." He gave a pout, clearly upset at the very notion that he wouldn't get morning kisses despite knowing that she was joking, He took things like that very seriously at times, as Martha had come to know. He always did, to the point where it was practically his job. The man reached a hand up to gently cup her cheek, running his thumb along the skin there with a lazy smile after a moment.  
“Don’t be sorry, my dear. I was only joking,” Speaking softly, she smiled to match her tone and slowly set her hand over his. “I’d kiss you after you ate something disgusting.” She placed a small peck against his stubbly jawline, giggling as it tickled her lips. “I would even kiss you if you had a contagious, life threatening disease.” It wasn’t a stretch. She would give him a kiss anywhere he wanted, whether it was in public, private, embarrassing, or just overall cute as it normally was.

He gave a nod, but his pout soon returned. “no real kisses?” Thom asked, giving a light tap to his lips just to emphasise his point.

“Do you deserve it?” Martha poked his chest, smiling softly. “I like to give people what they deserve.” She thought for a moment and couldn’t help but give a laugh as she spoke again, “Of course you deserve it, who am I kidding?” With a soft purr laced into her tone, she pressed her lips to his carefully.

His hold on her tightened for a moment, a sort of happy squeeze, and then he was pressing back. His lips may not have been as soft as hers, but hey we win some and we lose some. What he did have, however, was nice, strong hands that held Martha up very nicely when doing some activities, thankyouverymuch. 

Her hand slowly crept up his body to rest upon his cheek. After which, her thumb lightly caressed the skin of his cheek as her lips danced sweetly with his. It was times such as these that made her just melt inside; she was being held by her husband’s strong, warm hands as they shared a long-awaited kiss.

Thomas’s head tilted so it was pressing lightly against the hand on his cheek, and his eyes fluttered shut with a contented sigh. If he didn’t know any better, he would’ve said that the purpose of her entire being was to drive him absolutely crazy.


End file.
